


失乐园

by sparethat_spider



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 被诱捕的小松鼠仁
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Tomoe
Kudos: 3





	失乐园

追随，是境井仁擅长的技艺之一。在其尚且年幼的时刻，被地头带在身边去狩猎时，已学会通过追随地上的血迹，通过风中弥散的气味，通过泥土里凌乱的足迹辨别出猎物的去处；再等他大一些，不等猎物受伤逃窜，甚至已学会通过放置诱饵一路引诱猎物前来，落入他早已安排好的箭阵铜网。 

追随是境井仁擅长的技艺之一，这个词在他这里同时具有主动与被动两个意义，仁在他作为武士的几十年中，兢兢业业、克己复礼的遵守着这个词，仿佛身为武家的某种信条，光是想着都会使人充满了决心。 

但这件事究竟在某种程度上遭到了全面的落败，是在遭遇巴之后。

说“遭遇”，是不准确的，因为——仁从未“遭遇”她，至少从未“主动”遇到对方。然而，比未战而败更加难以想象的是，他的捕猎之道在一个女子身上不起丝毫作用。 

那是一个夏夜，在晚风中夹杂着一丝异乎寻常的味道。仁从日吉温泉上山，一直追着风追着山上升腾的烟雾而去，一直走到石川道场不远处才惊觉，风里有血的味道。因温泉而怠惰的本能蓦然苏醒，是猎物的味道。仁拔剑，境井家的风暴在温柔的暮色中闪过一丝沉沉的寒光，仁的心跳变快了，嘴唇抿紧，隐藏在衣服下的皮肤表面渗出细密的汗水。是猎物吗？身穿重铠，头戴翎盔的蒙古人们，如果杀害了这里的主人，那么一定会被他削去头颅，追赶到天涯海角。

然而，没有人，静寂的道场内杯盘倾倒，一片狼藉，却没有人。也没有尸体，只有箭，密密麻麻的箭，射穿了大堂的纸窗和遮帘，钉在门楣之上，像一爿形状奇特的战旗，屹立不动，在战场之上耀武扬威的宣誓着家主的领土权。还没等仁对这样的箭艺在心中发出惊叹，主屋边却转出个人来，竟是多年未见的石川老师。石川老师手中引而不发的弓箭标明了他的身份，那弓在其手中稳稳的张开着，箭尖只指着仁的脸，仁却只瞥了一眼就挪开眼，表情平和的看着眼前的男人，连手都未曾颤动一下。

不是他。那射出如此张狂的箭的人不是他。

石川老师看清来人之后便收起了弓，两人像昨天才见过面一样熟稔的谈起小茂田，谈起连日来的遭遇。

从他的口中，仁获知了巴的存在。这便是对马岛上的战鬼遭到落败的开始。

彼时地头家的境井大人不过认为这是一出普通的救人行动，像他一路北上做的那样，像救出隆一样，虽然隆......想到这里，境井仁不禁又看了一眼手中的刀，就是这把刀，杀死了隆，那么它也理应把持刀之人的性命也一并带走，以期在诡谲的命运之上画下一个完美的圆。但不是现在，现在还是需要救出石川老师的弟子，多救一个人的话，赶走蒙古人的概率也会越大吧？仁这样想道。 

而美好的幻想在某个蒙古人的营地中化为齑粉：女子的服饰、墙上的箭阵，还有证人的证言。巴的踪迹在迷雾背后显示出一丝真实的面貌，她投了敌，并以石川师父所教的箭道为生。

于是顺理成章的，救人变为抓人，石川师父在路途中不断陈述这不肖弟子的种种罪行。仁有的时候回应几句，有的时候则想起舅舅。但他们在不断追逐对方的过程中遇到越来越多的蒙古人，有一次仁看到石川师父拉开弓箭的手在抖，他确信这是寻找巴的正确道路，也不禁有些同情石川师父。于是仁更加努力的学习用弓。

每一日他们都得到更多的消息，起的更早，一直在去往北方的路上前进，却总是比巴晚了一步。哪怕是以为追踪到了巴的足迹，马上要抓住她的时刻，却也总是失望的发现那不过是对方欲擒故纵的把戏，等待他们的总是一些全副武装的蒙古人，一些似是而非的书信和线索，还有一些已经看不出本来面目的尸体。 

仁逐渐的有些屏不住气，石川师父也陷入累日的沮丧和怀疑中，这些情绪在秋风秋雨的浸润下，在某个下午达到了巅峰。

对方在他们面前出现了，在他们照例打扫完某个营地后，巴带着一群蒙古射手去而复返，猎物的出现使仁心中一颤，然而关于“兴奋”的多巴胺还未传递到神经中枢时，心中另一重阴影则猛地把他拉紧，但对方已经开始攻击，即便这是一个显而易见的陷阱，他也不得不去踩中。 

在举起刀的一瞬，仁看见对方举起弓箭，那弓在其手中稳稳的张开着，箭尖只指着仁的脸，巴的脸上戴着狐狸的面具，看不见面貌，但那狐狸的笑容妖异得朝两边咧开，仁心中略过一丝毛骨悚然的心情，一个想法悄然出现在他脑海：在石川道场的箭是她的——

这个想法被对方行云流水的攻击打断，仁猛地拉起刀柄挡住飞射而来的利箭，摆出战鬼的架势，无论如何，要决心在这里了断一切。

巴却停下了，巴射出了那一箭后，垂下了弓箭，定定的看了他一会，转身上马就走。仁愣住的时候，身后的石川老师远远的喊了一声：快追！

仁连忙上马追去，对方却像故意等他似的，放缓了速度，等仁快要追上时，却又加快速度。就这样你追我赶大半个时辰，仁远远看见前面有处断崖，刚要下意识的出声示警，巴却猛然向前一冲，马收不住蹄冲下了悬崖，她本人则从马背上飘然跃下，稳稳地落在悬崖边上，回头看着仁。

“.....你本可以不必这样的。”仁下了马，想问些什么，却又不知从何问起。他意识到这是他对巴说过的第一句话。

“无所谓，反正我已经孑然一身，一无所有。”巴很快以讥讽的语气回他，像一个熟识的朋友，接着就转身就跳了下去。

等仁追上去看的时候，崖下是深深的海水，浪花打在礁石上激起白色的泡沫，再没有任何人或动物的影子了。 

就这样，巴仿佛从世上消失了，从此后再没有任何关于她的消息。仁和石川在对马岛南方的大小角落都走了个遍，却再得不到只言片语。于是石川师父离开了。仁也打算继续北上去与结奈会和。他想也许这个故事就在这里结束，石川师父口中所说的那些支离破碎、晦暗不明的描述与他看到的巴本人并不相符，并不能成为任何线索。但也许他们之间的矛盾没有想象中的那么深。也许只是互相都很任性罢了。

而他没有成功抓住巴的原因，则是显而易见的，他自认为是猎手，巴却不是猎物。在见到对方之后，他惊讶的发现对方不过只是一位想要求生的女性罢了。出于某些原因他无法去想象对方经历过什么，也不想把那些罪名加诸于对方身上。自从蒙古人来临之后，一切都变得很糟，他自己也是，因此无法责难另一些与他相似的人或者他没能拯救的人。

只是石川师父说对方肯定不会因跳崖而死亡，至少这次不会。这句话让他稍稍安下了心。

秋天就这样过去，境井家的武士追赶蒙古人到上县的冰天雪地之中，蒙古人的踪迹不比森林深处的熊更加难以寻找，他只是需要耐心和一些可以果腹的干粮。 

冬天的对马岛上显得更加萧瑟，经历过蒙古人之难的岛民们不是向森林更深处躲避就是向已被部分解放的南方逃去，有的时候骑着马在山上走一天也未必能见到一个活人。

这是天色晦暗不明的又一天，残阳映照在水面之上，半边天上是生动的橘，另外半边则是暗沉的灰，很像暴风雪来临的前兆，只是那橘色并不能带来任何温暖，而是显得有些凄凉。仁信步由缰的走在山道上，打算在暴风雪来临前找到一个可以稍稍躲避的山洞，远远看见前方有烟飘在空中，不祥的征兆。

已经没有人了，只有默默燃烧着的车辆和焦黑的尸体显露出蒙古火箭的威力，又一些他没能救下的人，仁叹了一口气，默默的观察了一会地上的足迹和遗迹。

“你在看什么？”有女性温柔的嗓音突然出现，仁吓了一跳，循声望去，看见是一名可爱温和的女性，看打扮像山中的猎户。果然，对方自称为“松”，正在山下检查放置猎物的笼子，仁松了一口气，决定把对方护送到家里，或许可以在路途中遇见石川师父。

那是仁这一段时间中度过的几乎可以算作是轻松愉快的时光，松是一位很活泼的女性，战争仿佛没有在她身上留下太多愁苦的回忆，她仍然为获取食物和热量而努力，仁很高兴看到还有这样的岛民，至少说明不是没有希望。所以在风暴来临前的下午，仁暂时抛下自己的事，十分欣然的陪伴她去了一些距离不算近的地方。非常幸运的是，路上几乎没有看见蒙古人，只有在通往松的家的路上有几个落单的士兵，也很快被仁解决掉了，松灵巧的躲在树后让自己不受到任何伤害，怀里抱着笼子里抓捕到的小松鼠，那个毛茸茸的小动物贴住她温暖的掌心睡着了，好像并不知道自己接下来的命运。

事情或许是在途中充满端倪，松在挽留他过夜之前，他还不太确定，但在叫出对方的本名后，松，或者说巴并没有感到意外，她的笑意逐渐加深，仁转过头去，拒绝了对方的邀请并觉得耳尖在发红，但惊讶的是他自己其实也并不意外再次遇见巴。对方几乎是有些怜悯的让仁离开了。

再一次见到巴，已是多日后在更加温暖一些的南方。巴一改猎户的装束，再度化身为持着弓箭的猎手，那股可爱温和的气息转变为了更加危险凌冽的东西，石川师父毫不意外，并仍然对她感到戒备，同时又意外的熟稔，两人在联手杀死蒙古士兵之后，又谈起弓之道，这样或那样的持弓方式，仁远远跟在后面，心里想起那只睡着的小松鼠。 

巴答应跟他们一起去应付那些她教出来的弓手，三人绕过一些放哨的大狗，正面遇到那些弓手们。或许他们在跟巴学习了之后已经变强了很多，但在本尊这里却不足为惧，三人各自占据一角，渐渐把包围圈里的敌人赶尽杀绝。

等仁收拾完所有的蒙古人后，环视四周，却发现巴已然悄然不见，他心中猛的一颤，天幕陡然落下的那种感觉猛的在天灵盖上击落，仁咬紧了牙，用力闭了一下眼睛，握紧手里的刀，循着巴消失的地方跑去，石川师父也意识到了什么，紧紧跟在身后。 

通往海边的路仁也来过好几次，不知道为什么这次尤其的漫长，夜晚的雾气在彼岸花上面浮荡，那路也显得不真切了，像极了小时候舅舅带着他去狩猎熊时的那晚，只是那时候他从未紧张过。此时的仁心中狂跳，像被引诱着走进一个陷阱，又像某些呼之欲出的答案他不愿意去想。 

等奔到海边的时候雾气已经消散了，仁一眼望去，以为自己会看见蒙古人的船队，或者干脆被一箭射穿头骨，却看见——巴已施施然的站在一艘已经离岸的船上，十分坦然的正对着石川老师已经举起来的弓箭，一张脸上无悲无喜，毫无波澜。同时也一语不发。

仁想说些什么，话到嘴边又哽住了，他突然想到对方在兽笼边告诉他，捕猎时的诱饵用的是“可以逃脱的错觉”。而他当时无论回答了什么，现在看来都仿佛一语成谶。 

最终石川老师还是没能射出一箭。他将弓箭缓缓放下，那船儿飘飘荡荡的远去了，仁远远望着那个模糊的背影，巴留下的破碎面具，那天晚上岸边潮涌的水波，天边遥遥的月亮，像一个巨大的瞬间，像他混沌的几十年命运突然灵光乍现的瞬间，这个瞬间扑在脸上，使他终于有些动容。这种可能他不是没有想过，却因为自己的信仰固执的不去想。

“只要使用正确的方法，就可以得到你的归宿。”地头曾对年幼的境井仁这样说道。那么，只要一直跑，一直跑，跟着狐狸，追着风，或者沿着不知道谁的足迹，血迹，生存过的遗迹，就可以到达目的地，到达彼岸，达到光明的境界，是吗？

可是，巴是一个比他更加高明的猎人。在石川道场门楣上插满的箭，不是为了追杀石川老师而来的，是巴给他下达的战书。

从此，他去到的每一个地方都有着巴的影子，巴的气味，巴射出的箭。而他，不仅不是猎手，反而是被对方引入彀中的猎物罢了。

但巴并不是想与他为敌，相反的，对方是来告诉他逃脱既定命运轨迹的方式，至于其中的原因，则是因为：相信境井仁会做到她不能做到的事罢了。因为仁天生有着比她更多的途径去到达那个终点，而那个终点，除了他以为的那个，还有许多别的，而抛下一切重新开始无疑是其中令人信服的一种。

“......如果是别人的话，不一定能达到东京，但如果是巴的话，一定可以吧。”石川师父看完了信，在旁边絮絮叨叨些什么，仁听了莞尔一笑，心中渐渐充盈起令人愉悦的感情，也许这是猎手巴的另一个陷阱，或许她不会去东京，或许她会从此消失在这个世上。

但这也并没有关系，只要知道此时此地此刻还有人以这种方式生活，他就可以从中获得一丝决心：从此不再做武士，也并不以此为耻的活下去。


End file.
